


What’s wrong

by Waffles_are_great83



Category: Beronica - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waffles_are_great83/pseuds/Waffles_are_great83
Summary: Betty hasn’t been sleeping lately. When she comes to school she  accidentally falls asleep writing her paper. None other then Veronica finds her.P.S. this is based on the show Riverdale





	What’s wrong

Betty didn’t know why she was going to school today. She had been so tired lately because she wasn’t sleeping much. She thought seeing her girlfriend Veronica would make her feel better. To bad she needed to wright her article for the blu and gold first. So she headed for the news room hoping to get it done fast so she could maybe go back home. Wait never mind she didn’t want to go back home her mom and dad had been fighting lately and she couldn’t handle it anymore. Her nerves were shot.  
When Betty finally got to the news room it was so quiet and peaceful she always felt safe there. She started to get all the things she needed to write this article. Things started to go fussy and dark she layed her head in her arms and fell fast asleep.

— - - —

“Archie have you seen B I can’t fined her anywhere. I’m starting to get worried. “ “I’m sorry V but I haven’t seen her since early in the morning she looked beat though.” Veronica started to worrie even more and she didn’t know why Betty hadn’t come and saw her. “Fine just look for her ok?” “I will I promise.”  
“ Jughead thare you are please tell me you’ve seen Betty.” “Umm...nope sorry Veronica I haven’t but I might know ware she is. Why is something wrong.” “No... I mean I don’t know can you just tell me ware I can find her.” “She is probably in the news room finishing her article.” Veronica was so worried about Betty she was always worried about Betty. “Ok I’ll go check but will you keep looking for her?” “Yeah of course.”  
Veronica was practically running down the halls to the news room. She was expecting to see anything at this point, but when she walked in she didn’t expect to see her girlfriend face down on the table asleep. As she walks over to Betty she can her her snoring like her nose is stuffed and she is twitching her hand witch means she is dreaming. Veronica couldn’t help but just sand and look down on her peaceful sleeping girlfriend. That is until she stats to rub Betty’s back and Betty jumps up in fright and says “I’m up I’m up I swear!”  
“Hay, hay B calm down it’s just me okay.” “What oh I I’m sorry how long have I been here.” As she finished her flustered sentence she bit her lip. Veronica new that face Betty was making and she didn’t like it one bit. “Hay come sit down talk to me.” They both moved to the sofa in the news room. Betty sat down and Veronica held her hands and rubbed between her nucleus. “Betty” Betty was looking down at her lap. “Betty... please what has been wrong with you lately.” “It’s nothing really I just haven’t been getting sleep.” Veronica could tell Betty was keeping something and it hurt to see Betty keeping this from her. “Betts please you can tell me anything you know that.”  
“Okay it’s j-just m...my parents have been fighting. I can’t take this anymore it’s all a bunch of bull shit. I-i just wish I would die.” “Betts you just said you wanted to die.” Veronica could see that Betty was doing that thing with her nails ware she dug them into her palm. “Betty please stop your hurting yourself.” As Veronica grabs her hands and pulls them to look st how bad the cuts were. “I’m s..sorry I didn’t mean to I t just happen.”  
Betty started to clench her jaw to stop her tears form falling. “It’s ok B but I’m worried about you you haven’t been yourself.” “I know there’s just been so much going on I can’t handle it anymore it’s just to much.” Veronica was unbelievable worried about Betty now. “B I’m worried about you.” “I just i...I don’t know what to do.” Betty was crying at this point and just fell into Veronica’s arms. All Veronica can do is hold her trembling girlfriend and hold her tightly. They sat there for a while just enjoying each other’s company. Good thing it was the end of the school day. When Veronica finally wanted to talk to Betty she tried to lift Betty up. Then she realized Betty had been so stressed and tired she fell asleep on Veronica.  
Veronica didn’t want to move all she wanted to do was hold her finally peaceful sleeping Betty. She lifted Betty’s head and set it in her lap so she could look at how peaceful she was. Now that Betty was finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked my favorite ship


End file.
